The present invention relates to a mounted-into-automobile device having a detachable faceplate.
Generally, a mounted-into-automobile device is known in which there are provided a body of the mounted-into-automobile device, such as a mounted-into-automobile system provided with components of a car audio system or a personal computer, and a faceplate (DCP: Detachable Control Panel) that is detachably attached to this mounted-into-automobile device body. This faceplate can be taken out of a car in order to prevent it from being stolen when the owner goes away from the car.
In this kind of the mounted-into-automobile device, a faceplate for a right-steering-wheel car and a faceplate for a left-steering-wheel car are prepared as appropriate. In consideration of aspects such as the visual field from a driver, ease of operation, covering of the display with the operating hand and arm, and the like, a faceplate design (arrangement of buttons, display and the like) is made on the assumption that a right steering wheel is used in a car for Japan, and on the assumption that a left steering wheel is used in a car for the U.S.A or Europe.
Thus, a system for Japan is offered with a faceplate for a right-steering-wheel car set in a Japanese version operating system (hereinafter referred to as OS). A system for the U.S.A or Europe is offered with a faceplate for a left-steering-wheel car set in the English version OS.
However, in the above conventional constitution, there is a problem that optimum user interface cannot be obtained.
For example, supose that a mounted-into-automobile device of the Japanese version OS is mounted into a car imported to Japan as a left-steering-wheel car, and the faceplate is for a right-steering-wheel car. Therefore, the faceplate for a right-steering-wheel car is attached to the left-steering-wheel car, and the optimum user interface is not obtained.
In order to solve this problem, not only the faceplate but also the mounted-into-automobile device must be manufactured, classified into one for right-steering-wheel car and one for left-steering-wheel car, and one for a Japanese OS and one for an English OS, causing a problem that manufacturing costs increase.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to solve the problems of the above-mentioned conventional art and to provide a mounted-into-automobile device that can obtain optimum user interface with simple constitution and at a low cost.
The first aspect of the invention is characterized in a mounted-into-automobile device comprising an attaching portion to which a faceplate is be detachably attached, wherein either one of a faceplate for a right-steering-wheel car and a faceplate for a left-steering-wheel car is capable to be attached to the attaching portion.
The second aspect of the invention is characterized in that of the first aspect of the invention, the mounted-into-automobile device, further comprises a memory means in which an operating system is stored rewritably, wherein the operating system is constituted rewritably according to the faceplate that is attached.
The third aspect of the invention is characterized in a mounted-into-automobile device comprising an attaching portion to which a faceplate is be detachably attached, recognizing means that recognizes classification data of the faceplate that is attached to the attaching portion, and specification setting means that sets operating specification on the basis of the classification data that is recognized by the recognizing means.
The fourth aspect of the invention is characterized in that of the third aspect of the invention, the mounted-into-automobile device, the specification setting means includes a memory means that stores a plurality of operation programs corresponding to the classification data, and a selection means that selects the operation program on the basis of the classification data.
The fifth aspect of the invention is characterized in that of the third or fourth aspect of the invention, the mounted-into-automobile device, the classification data represents a classification of the faceplate for right steering wheel car/for left steering wheel car.
The sixth aspect of the invention is characterized in that in the third or fourth aspect of the invention, the mounted-into-automobile device, the classification data represents a language.